


When Year Ends And Begins

by TealObsession



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObsession/pseuds/TealObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima never imagined how much influence Takao had on him and with the upcoming New Year he goes out of his way to tell his friend something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Year Ends And Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.  
>  **AN:** A little cute and fluffy moment Midorima and Takao shared when they finally came to terms with their feelings. I don't even know what else to say here. Enjoy.

It was cold, the wind was merciless and the snow wouldn’t stop falling but none of that was a reasonable excuse for Midorima to not proceed on his way to a certain person. He fixed his scarf to cover himself better and, still slightly unsure of the decision he made, kept walking. Midorima felt somehow stupid for actually being here at an ungodly hour of 23:37 and heading towards Takao’s place just because the annoying friend of his asked, sort of. That probably was less of a problem here.

The problem was that before the Christmas break Takao decided to tell Midorima everything, this being their last year at Shuutoku High. The confession hit Midorima hard. Takao was brave, or stupid, enough to declare his love for the green haired basketball player. It was a weird feeling, at the same time expecting something like this and not believing what Midorima heard. He didn’t have time for romance, he had to study, prepare for exams and get to a good university and not waste his time on sleepless nights and staring at the empty screen of his phone. All because he couldn’t stop thinking of this person who relentlessly kept disturbing Midorima’s life.

He couldn’t focus on his books, he was annoyed, he kept doing all sort of unreasonable things and every person with similar voice or looks he passed on the street caught his attention. It was like living through hell for a week before Midorima finally allowed himself to admit that this wouldn’t disturb his life that much if he didn’t feel anything towards his best friend.

Admitting that to himself was hard enough but actually stepping out of his house and going to talk to Takao was even worse. He could have called of course but it didn’t feel right. He could have waited till the end of break but that didn’t seem right either. The way they parted in complete silence that day when Takao told him he was more important than a friend, that he wanted to be closer, to kiss and to touch, the way Midorima couldn’t say anything other than that he was sorry, that didn’t help at all to find courage to face Takao. But Midorima remembered that some time earlier his friend casually asked him to spent New Years Ever together. Takao knew for sure that Midorima wouldn’t want to socialize with other people if it wasn’t in the company of his partner. It was so accurate that Midorima thought that maybe Takao knew him better than he knew himself. He never allowed anyone else to get that close, to know so many things about him. Only Takao was special enough, being stubborn little pest that never gave up on him, to know, to break through all the shields that Midorima held. Always there at his side no matter how much Midorima protested.

The green haired teenager finally stopped in front of a quite lively house and looked up towards the window on the left side. That was where Takao’s room was located. The light was dim, but definitely someone was there, maybe watching TV or using a computer.

Midorima smiled. It seemed that Takao didn’t decide to go out with friends to party despite the fact that they didn’t talk to each other for over a week. He took a deep breath and carefully tightened his grip on the small package he held in his hand hidden in the pocket.

Midorima reached with his other hand for the phone, the 23:41 catching his eye for a moment before he typed a short message fast and pressed ‘send’ after picking Takao’s number from the list. His heart rate was stupidly fast but Midorima couldn’t make it stop. Maybe he’s not at home, he should have asked if it was OK to come. What if Takao didn’t want to see him? What if—

Midorima didn’t get the chance to finish worrying in his head because the window of Takao’s room opened abruptly and the dark haired and handsome guy peeked out, his face surprised.

“Shin-chan, what are you doing there!?” Takao’s voice was slightly wavering and Midorima couldn’t decipher if it was a good or a bad thing. All he knew was that the moment he saw him in that window, the wind messing his hair and covering his eyes, something warmed up in his heart. Midorima had to make sure not to clench his fist too much or he’d break the item he held in his hand. Before he managed to form any sort of answer, Takao was already disappearing inside his room, closing the window hastily. Not even half a minute later the front door opened and the same boy emerged from the house, slowly, unsure of every step he took as he headed towards the gate wearing only jeans, black sweater and a pair of slippers.

Midorima’s eyes widened at the sight but he couldn’t form any words at the moment. He wanted to tell Takao how irresponsible it was to go out dressed like that in such a weather but all he could do was look. The green eyes slowly crawling all over Takao’s body but stubbornly avoiding his piercing gaze.

“Are you gonna stand there and do nothing, hm?” Takao finally found some mercy and broke the uncomfortable silence between them. “You still haven’t answered my question too, Shin-chan. Why are you here? Normally you’d never leave home this late and alone on top of everything else. Haha, or did Oha-Asa say that your lucky item is a classmate or something like that?” Takao joked with hands crossed over his chest in a poor attempt to keep the cold away. He didn’t want his hopes to raise, not yet. Not before he knew what was on Midorima’s mind. And he knew damn well that was not Cancer’s lucky item anyway, he followed that stupid horoscope every day too. Because of Midorima. Just when he was starting to think that he’d need to get more forceful to get any sort of answer from Midorima, the taller teen finally spoke.

“It’s because you offered to spent the New Year’s Ever together before, Takao.” Midorima said matter-of-factly and to surprise Takao even more he took his hands out of his coat pockets and reached with his left hand towards Takao. Something was obviously hidden behind his slender fingers. “And… I wanted to give you this too.”

Midorima waited with his hand outstretched but Takao didn’t make him wait too long. The curiosity was always part of Takao’s nature so he unwrapped the small package to reveal a small glass figurine. Some sort of bird of pray. A hawk, if he was to guess. For a moment Takao was puzzled but then he remembered, his lucky item was a decorative glass piece. How fitting. He couldn’t help but smile at Midorima.

“It’s so out of your character, Shin-chan. You came here in this weather to give me my lucky item? You know I’m not such a freak like you with that.”Takao tried to keep his tone cheerful but he felt overwhelmed. It might have been such a small thing for anyone else, but for Midorima to go out of his way in the middle of a fucking night to bring him this gift… That meant a lot. He didn’t even notice the cold around them. Right now Takao felt this warmth coming from his insides. He thought that meeting Midorima again would be awkward and painful, that Midorima might distance himself but it was none of that. Even if worst would happen, Takao could now at least allow himself to hope that they would still be friends, that he could still be able to remain by Shin-chan’s side, no matter how painful it would be at first, but at least it was better than not having him close.

It was getting dangerous, standing here and staring at the little gift that meant so much more than anyone could think and trying to keep his tears from spilling. Thankfully if it happened, he might be able to fool Midorima and blame it on the cold and snow.

But Midorima remained silent, just watching Takao carefully. All the speeches he prepared somehow got jumbled together in his head. He had no idea how to start. He usually was good with words, it was Takao’s fault that he was turning stupid. He needed to say something or they’d stand here till the shorter teen freezes to death.

“Takao…” Midorima finally opened his mouth and he was so close to getting what was on his mind to roll off of his tongue but he stopped the moment the other boy looked directly in his eyes. “I’m... not really sure how should I… um…”

“It’s about what I said before the break, right? I kinda guessed, you doing something out of character like that would be too weird.” Takao joked, trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable for Midorima to handle. It would be even romantic in a way, if the goddamn wind was not making him shiver and ruining both his and Midorima’s hair, covering their eyes. “So damn cold, you better hurry Shin-chan or I’ll get sick before you tell me why you came here.” The dark haired teen said reaching with his free hand to fix Midorima’s hair. It was surprising that the other boy was standing there and allowing him to do that. He even looked pleased with that simple touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

It was torture waiting here for whatever Takao was about to hear. By now he was pretty sure he’d not regret standing here in the freezing weather for that. He still wanted to hear it from Midorima himself.

To his surprise, when Midorima opened his eyes and looked at Takao slightly shaking but persistently standing at the gate, the taller boy undid his coat and stepped closer to Takao, hiding his smaller frame in the comforting warmth of his clothing and body.

Takao’s eyes went wide. Did... Did Shin-chan just hug him?! For real!? On his own?! He tried to look up but Midorima rested his chin on the top of Takao’s head. He wrapped his hand around his friend’s waist, pulling him even closer.

With the cold around him forgotten, Takao could now only feel the pleasant heat, hear only Midorima’s faster than usual heartbeat. Shit, and on top of everything else Midorima smelled good.

“You always make me do weird things, Takao.” Midorima said in a calm voice. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get to the point but he was done getting ready to take the first step. “It’s always you who drags me to places I don’t care about but it’s ok because I’m with you there. I’m aware that for other people I’m weird but you see past all these things and stand by my side no matter what I do. I…” Midorima stopped for a moment to tighten his grip on Takao’s waist, obviously nervous. “I’m not sure what I feel for you just yet but I know I want you close to me. I want—“

Midorima couldn’t finish his speech because a sudden roar of shouts and explosions of fireworks filled the air. Oh right, it was midnight already.

Both boys looked up at the colorful sparks dancing on the dark, clouded sky for a moment, giving themselves some time to focus and calm down. Midorima said something but Takao couldn’t hear it properly over the noise surrounding them.

“WHAT?!” he said way louder and averted Midorima’s attention to himself.

Midorima looked at him with a faint smile and lowered himself enough to be closer to Takao’s face.

“I said I wanted to ask you to go out with me, Takao.” Midorima repeated right next to his partner’s ear.

Takao laughed softly at that.

“It’s pretty obvious I want that too, Shin-chan.” Takao answered with the most happy and beautiful smile Midorima could imagine. He couldn’t stop the corners of his own lips from going upwards. It felt too good just seeing Takao like this.

“Ah, yes, that’s good. Thank you.” The green haired teen spoke loudly enough to be heard over the surrounding sounds. For a moment everything was all right but then he noticed Takao staring at him again, as if he was expecting something to happen. Midorima gave him a quizzical look.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me now, Shin-chan?” Takao’s smile turned to the more mischievous one and that slightly scared Midorima. He didn’t plan it that far for today.

“W…well, I don’t think it’s a good idea to do that outs—“ Midorima didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence because Takao grabbed him by the collar of his coat and lowered the taller teen enough so he could join their lips in slow and gentle kiss. It took a moment for Midorima to respond but, as with anything else, he allowed Takao to take the lead and followed the movement of his lips, the hot tongue gently teasing his own as they slightly opened their mouths but refrained from going deeper.

“You taste good…” Takao commented as they pulled apart and looked at Midorima’s face decorated by the shades of crimson. He would probably blame it on the cold but Takao knew better.

“Stupid. What if someone saw us?” Midorima straightened himself up, or at least tried to but again, Takao stopped him from doing what he wanted.

Takao took hold of Midorima’s hand, as if it was the most natural thing to do, his hand fitting in perfectly and warming up Midorima’s cold fingers.

“Well then, lets go make you all hot someplace else.” Takao said, still smiling in that annoying way and Midorima was sure it didn’t mean anything good for his sanity. Nevertheless, he followed him.

“Fool.” Midorima said to himself as he started to walk behind his now boyfriend towards the new year full of surprises. And probably much more than that.


End file.
